irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/Best of RP
On this blog,we talk about the funniest/best parts of our RPS. Here are some of my favorites: Mario,I am your father : " Vok: Pssst, hey Mario. Mario: Huh? Vok: I'm yo daddy. Mario: ... " " Lurk:Speaking of mutant gerbils,anyone remember that time we went to the dream zone and Jib saw the future? No? Good. It was removed from the script- " Hunt for Mechanis : " Xisenin: No. You'll end up cooking him and eating him after a messy and dangerous chase through my own home. So no. " " *Zav: *looks at Lurk* Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not him *8:23Lurk:GALUYUHHGGUYH *8:23Delta: Yes, this isn't SICC. *Lurk slaps Delta* *Lurk:YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME,YOU CYBERNETIC..IRKENS... *Delta: *scowls and drops the rifle butt onto Lurk's foot* *Lurk:GAUGHCK *Delta: Although I see why their energy levels are similar... *8:25Lurk:Huh? *8:26Xisenin: They're not looking for YOU, they *8:26Zav: Um...*looks to Lurk* Yeah, person, we weren't intending to take you anywhere *8:26Delta: I'm speaking of your levels of adenosine triphosphate... There are high levels of it in your body, rivaling a weak electric current" *"Zav: Aren't you that freak with the..really messed up base? *8:29Lurk:No. *Lurk:No I'm not. *Lurk:My name is...Zark. Yeah,that's it. * *Lurk is wearing his new disguise* *Lurk:Zark...Yes..that is WHO I AM. And that is my name. *8:30Delta: Databases say your PAK's registered name is Lurk. *8:31Lurk:...o_o * *Lurk takes out a cloak from his PAK* *8:31Xisenin: Lurk, they have PAK scanning devices, they'll always know who you are because they have the right equipment to do so.. *8:31 *He put's the cloak on and it's hood* *Lurk:You don't who I am." The Return of The Meekrob....Again : " Meekrob: This is all very strange! I didn't expect some kind of Irken Inquisition! Vex: No one expects the Irken Inquisition!" Introduction to the insanity of war :This entire RP Trial from Hell: this entire RP Dependance Day : *suddenly blue eletricity aparks on the ceiling* *9:45 Xisenin: I burn up my bills.. with the money I pay them with *9:45 *A vortex appears,spinning rapidly on the ceiling,causing the room to shake* * *THe Vortex gets larger and starts humming* *9:45Menami: But Xi- .. *SCREE* ! *Falls off the bench she was standing on* *9:46 *Demon Bats fly out of the portal,as well as ghosts* * *THe room shakes even more* *9:46 *9:46Xisenin: GGHHG WHY ARE PORTALS SO NOISY!! *9:46 *9:46 *SLAm* The Apartment door opens* *9:46Menami: ... ?! WHAT THE- *9:46Zeerk:Hi. * *THe portal closes* *9:47lMenami: ... ------ *9:47Xisenin: Look, someone took the door for once! *9:47Menami: .. ZEERK ARE YOU A VAMPIRE NOW OR SOMETHING?! e-e *9:47Zeerk:Yep. *Zeerk:Wait-UHH NO! *Zeerk:I just came in through the door. *9:48Menami: ... e-o *Antennae twitch* *9:48Zeerk:I came to visit tyou. *takes out red roses* *9:48 *Knocking be heard at the door* *9:49Xisenin: *beams* People are using doors! YAY! *9:49 *9:49Menami: ..*She's pretty shaken up to realize the gift, I mean come on that was scary* *9:50 *9:50 *Menami: ... *Taking a moment to calm down* TT-TT *9:50Zeerk:? *Zeerk:A knock? *9:50Zik: *slides in from his gap* Eey, Mena-- *stares Zeerk down* *9:50Xisenin: *stares at the flowers* That was quite an entrance for some flowers, dude. *9:51Zeerk:Zik..Hello.. *Zeerk:What entrance? *9:51Menami: ..*Wheeze*.. B-Bats.. *Wheeze* ghosts.. *9:51Xisenin: Flashy bat portals, unless that happens to everyone. *9:51Zeerk:...? *9:51Zik: Flashy bat portals? Is my grandad here? *9:51 Zeerk:Eh. *9:52 *9:53Xisenin: Ask your lady what happened.. *buries his face in the chip bag, chomping noisily* *9:53Menami: .. *Breathes in and out shakily* Zeerk, are you sure you didn't open that portal just now? *9:53 *THe flower suddenly makes a humming noise* *9:53Zik: Anyways.. *looks at Zeerk with his.. strange, white eyes*... So, what's with the roses? And flashy entrances? And flashy roses and entrance bat-- *blinks* *9:53Zeerk:Yes,I'm pretty sure." " *Darrz:I followed Mario. *9:59 *10:00 *flashback of Mario in a hovertrain* *10:00Zik: Yeaah.... *smiles at Mario* Just wait till you get downgraded a notch, heh! *10:0 *Darrz is outside it,stuck on the window* *10:00 *10:00Darrz:WEEEEEE * *flashback ends* *10:00Mario: Hmf. *10:00Darrz:yeeep. " *" * *Skeletons around Xi begin to vibrate* * *Black orbs form in their chests,they suddenly stand up* *9:48 DlareDlare: *Comes from where Tow came from* I sense a tragedy turning into a miracle...What the heck is going on? *9:48Xisenin: AT LEAST I TRIED *faints* *9:48Skeletons:AIN"T THIS SPOOOOKY *9:48 *9:48Skeletons:SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE. *9:48Menami: .. *Lightly touches Zik, staring at*... *9:48 *The skeletons charge at the group in blind fury* *Skeletons:SPOOKY SCARY SKELET- *9:49 *9:49 Lurk:...We should leave. :I *9:49t- *9:49 DlareDlare: Please don't start doing the Thriller dance, skeletons, please don't. *9:49 *9:49Skeletons:*look at each other* *9:49//thriller plays// *9:49Skeletons:THRILLLERRRRR- *Lurk:GAGGHHFHF GBGC FJ I HATE THIS SONG! *9:49 *9:49 *9:49 Lurk:*tackles them with a foaming mouth* *9:50 *9:50 Xisenin: *gets up* GET IT OUT PLEASE *9:50 Lurk:FDHGCBH GF NG *rips out their ribcages* *9:50 *Menami: *Ignoring all else, clutching Zik's arm*.. *9:50 *DlareDlare: If Micheal Jackson appears out of nowhere, I'm gonna flip. " " *Lurk:Dark potatoes...Dark unicorns...Dark flavored candy bars. Ah,here we are. Dark magic. *Lurk:Hmm.. *Lurk:>_0 *9:57 *9:58 Lurk"It is said that the user of Dark Magic cannot remove his magic. Unless removed by a ...filthy..GOODY TWO SHOES light magic spell." * *Lurk:"This spell must be from a POWERFUL,MAGIC SPELL,SO POWERFUL,IT MAKES THE USER OF THIS SAID SPELL SMELL LIKE SUGAR COOKIES AND SOUR MILK" *Lurk:"A GOODY TWO SHOES LIGHT MAGIC USERS,OOOO I HATE THE SMELL OF THEM" " Nark Genesis : " *AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slowly grabs Mario* < *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ono Are they ok?! *11:37MysteriousjillguyNark:I sent them to the dungeon and taught them a lesson. *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *11:37INVADER VEXVex: He shot them and arrested them. *Vex: To say it blatantly *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *The robot is shutdown* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Ugh.. ono *11:38Mario: noooo, I wanna go too! I wwwanna go! >n *11:38Jib: Yeeeaaah They're both doomed *11:38Nark:Well..I guess we'll be having cake now. *11:38Zik: butiwannakissyou *11:38 *A hatch door opens at the end of the room* *11:38Vex: *looks inside the door* *11:38 *It leads to the party outside* *11:38LIR: ghhhh drag me *11:39 *Lurk drags LIR* *Nark* * *The palace is deserted* *11:39Mario: Fuh-fine.. but make itt quick. I don't wanna miss anything out there.. *11:39Nark:........WHAT?!! *Nark:THOSE TWITTTS! THEY DESERTED THE PARTY WHEN I WASN"T LOOKING! *Nark:GGGGUAARDDSSSS! *11:39Zik: *opens the gap, drags him out and decides to kiss in front of everyone:U* *11:39Jib Um I'm right here- *11:40 *Two guards walk over* Guards:Yes,your majesty? *11:40Mario: *blushes* *11:40 *11:40Nark:Have every single of the party guests who left,brutally injured and forced to write apology cards! *11:40 *11:40Guards:Yes sire. *11:41 *11:41Vex: Walks into the main palace room where Nark is, but hanging back away from the conversation with the guards *11:41Nark:And-AUGHH! * *Nark looks at Mario and Zik kissing* *Nark fires his plasma rifle at the group,missing by an inch* *Nark:AUGH! STOP! *Nark:What a REVOLTING display.. *11:41Menami: .. *Looks out*..?! Hey, what're you FIRING AT?! *11:42Zik: ..Dude- *Zik: ...I'm not homo tho *11:42Nark:I'm stopping their act of hideous,filthy,disgusting ..stuff *Nark:Oh,I'm not homophobic,you just french kiss in a werid way. *11:42Vex: *looks at Mario and Zik, smelling a LOT of alcohol on them* *11:43Menami: *Looks over at the two*.. *11:43Zik: ...You have to admit he has a nice butt, but uh... Imma go bye *runs* " " Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality : *"Long TimeMario: *Is walking near-by to get some food when suddenly he noticed LIR* *walks over to Lir* Mario: Hey Lir! I'm guessing that's Lurk in a mask beside you .-.? *10:43LIRLIRLIR: You guessed correctly. *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turns around* *10:43Long TimeMario: It's pretty obvious. *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:HO ARE YOU?! *WHO* *10:43Long TimeMario: ... *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOUR VOICE SOUNDS LIKE THE BREADMOLD MUTANT I FOUGHT LAST THURSDAY. *10:44LIRLIRLIR: That's Mario. *10:44Long TimeMario: It's me Mario.. how many time do we have to go through this. *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:He smelled funny and he was really MOLDY. *Lurk:You never know Mario... *10:44Long TimeMario: I'd expect you to remember one of your friends who actually care about you. *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could be attacked by a ghost bigfoot mutant. *10:45Long TimeMario: That's... highly unlikely but whatever. *10:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:O_O *intense stare* *10:46LIRLIRLIR: He's gotten worse, Mario. If that's possible.. *10:46Mysteriousjillguy *A ghost bigfoot mutant walks by in the backround,unnoticed* *10:46YourFavoriteFangirl(wot *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:UH..hghh..I've just been..hhggh gulity about..Menami.. *Lurk:I mean..Zeerk and Darrz is gone..that's bad right? I mean,Menami must be sad. N stuff. *10:48Ametrineskies(o4o *10:48Long TimeMario: Well... I guess the right thing to do would be to go looking for them. *10:48LIRLIRLIR: Hm. *10:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:I just..I feel like I should've been there instead of combing my dolls and blowing up spider robots. *10:50LIRLIRLIR: I don't remember you doing that. *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:You weren't there to see it.. *Lurk:What? Her golden hair gets moldy sometimes. It tends to SMELL ALOT. *10:51Long TimeMario: I swear you get weirder and weirder every day. *10:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:*pulls out communicator* * *Lurk pulls out a bandaid* * *Puts on communicator ID thingy* *10:52Long TimeMario: Anyways, we might need a few more people for an efficient search party for Zeerk and Darrz. *10:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Theeyy be watchin. Doin their doobie doom surviliance. Watch outt. * *Lurk presses call button* * *It's 2:00AM on Irk* * *Menami's communicator rings* *11:09 *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *Menami's communicator rings at 2:00AM* *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Making repairs to her apartment room, watching some of the builders work on the roof above*.. ... *Grabs the communicator, looking at it*.. Lurk.. *Accepts the transmission* Hello?? *11:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:HSHTGHGYJUHKLOOLAGGHAGGGGGGGGGGGHH *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...e_o Hi. " *THE DAY THE MULTIVERSE WAS STOOPID :this entire rp *Mother,is that you? (Courtesy of LIR) *"Vok: 4th wall? I broke the 5th wall. *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at Lurk, Darrz, and Vox* You two, stop breaking the fourth wall. *looks at Menami* If at any time you're in a tight pinch, I can provide money *8:39Long TimeVok: I wish I broke the 6th wall though. That'd be cool. *8:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Why are we talking about walls? *8:39Long TimeVok: Because... walls are fun. *8:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:I heard there's a 24th wall. *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks at Xisenin, trying to calm down*.. *8:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:You think there's a 90th wall? *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Would you really? ...As in legitimate money; not stolen from a bank. *8:39Long TimeMario: ... *Sigh* *Vok: Ooooh! What about a 98th wall? *8:39LIRLIRXisenin: *bellows** IM STILL FIXING THE 4th, 5th, 6th through 90th WALLS!! *8:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nah,that'd be too many walls. Walls that have walls stacked on top of walls is too much walls. *Darrz:Walls walls walls of walls walls? *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *8:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Walls *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: - -;;; * *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Wales. *8:40Long TimeVok: Truuue. I heard wall 67 is made out of diamond cats. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirl(pfff *8:41MysteriousjillguyDarrz:How about a wall filled with dead children and bits of Styrofoam. *8:41Long TimeVok: There should be a wall language. Here, I'll start the first word! Wall? *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:..... *8:41Long TimeVok: Wall, wall wall wall wall? Wall wall walls wall! *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok,so what was that thing about the planet?" Unnamed Roleplay Of Random Stupidity(not canon) Sevn:Impoossible Sevn:we khlled them with science sevn:SCIENCE! 12:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... and i wasnt here for any of it 12:44 Invader Jib Jib: How did- Jib: THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN Jib: *Explodes* 12:44 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:MENAMI Lurk:*shoves Fi doll in face* 12:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...HHHH-- 12:45 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It's trying to violate my hair with a metal badger. Lurk:.....Help...me.. *echo* 12:45 Invader Jib Everyone else:...Meh. *Walk away* 12:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Grabs ahold of the doll* .......*Throws it into the burning flames of hell* 12:46 Mysteriousjillguy *Another one pops in* Doll:Hi I like you! Lurk:Really? 12:46 Invader Jib GODMODDER 12:46 Mysteriousjillguy *pulls string* 12:46 Invader Jib *It explodes* 12:47 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Oh look this is a normal doll! Doll:DAI FAT BASS FISH! 12:47 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..._. Um 12:47 Invader Jib *Throws the doll into a pit of fire and Lurk, and all of the Lurk clones jump in after it* 12:47 Mysteriousjillguy *Doll mutilates Lurk* Lurk:TGRAGGHAGGHGHHHH 12:47 Invader Jib *Everyone else throws a party* 12:47 Mysteriousjillguy Nightmare Lurk pops out of the ground under Menami* 12:48 YourFavoriteFangirl *Menami refrains from partying* 12:48 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:Ur pants smell like Zik. N.Lurk:EXPLINATION?!! 12:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...OHMY-- *Kicks his face until it bleeds* D< 12:48 Mysteriousjillguy N.lurk:Dear Dusq it hurts like...umm...A PORCUPINE! *Lurk crawls out of the fire* Lurk:Guys! I survived! N.Lyrk:AHHH! A PORCUPINE! *Nlurk slaps Lurk with a plunger* Lurk:I"M NOT A PORCUPINE! N.Lurk:IT SPEAKZ N.Lurk:But just look at his hair! *touches hair* N.Lurk:Owie. It's sharp. 12:50 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .._. 12:50 Invader Jib Irken in the distance: ...weirdos 12:50 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I"M NOT A PORCUPINE YOU...UMM>...UGLY...THING N.Lurk:Hmmm seems to be a mutated species of porcupine. Perhaps a feral deformed hedgehog thingy. 12:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... i feel violated e-e;;;; 12:51 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz suddenly flys in riding a fat woman* Darrz:Hi guys! 12:51 Invader Jib Irken: Ohhh hey I'm gonna turn u in *pokes lurk* 12:51 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Who is that? Darrz:It's my friend Snooki! 12:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .....ohmytallest darrz ._. 12:52 Mysteriousjillguy Snooky:I use mah swagoloicious bottom flab to fly Snooky:hruhmhmlghh *burps* 12:53 Invader Jib Poster: WANTED: LURK REWARD: 0.1 MONIES" 12:53 Mysteriousjillguy Snooki wipes dust off poster* SnookI:IT"S OVER 900000 *slapped by Nlurk* N.Lurk:Overused joke is overused. 12:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Walks over to N. Lurk* 12:54 Invader Jib *Several Irkens casually pass Lurk* Lurk: OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE DEACTIVATED *Spazzes* 12:54 Mysteriousjillguy Snooki:Look here dawling,it really is over 9000. 12:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Keeps kicking his face* 12:54 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:PORCUPINE! *pokes Lurk* Lurk:NOT A PORCUPINE Darrz:Menami Darrz:I got u som chocolate. *arm spazz defying physics* 12:55 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... DO YOU NOT FEEL PAIN OR SOMETHING-- Yeah? Menami: ......o.o;;;; 12:55 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*puts moutain of chocolate candy on her head* Darrz:HURHURH. AREN"T WE ON OOO? WHERES JIBBY. Darrz:I wanna show him how I"ve learned to make a planet detonating nuke! Sevn:Illogical. Sevn:WE MUST USE DA PLANET FUR SCIENCE Darrz:But- 12:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Falls over from the mountain* 12:57 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:*stare*.....scccieeenccce..... *breathes on* Nylus da hedge:DAAUGHH LOOK AT MEH. DUHHHH Nylus:fastfastfast. Dimensionthingy Nylus:MY FATHER'S DEAD. *batman mask* Terrz:Oh my Zim. Nobodeh cares 12:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..*Peeks out of the chocolate* ...*Noms a bar* Ametrineskies has joined the chat. 12:58 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:*360 degree turn toward Menami* 12:58 Invader Jib Jib: Hey, you know what? How come, even though this Lurk guy changed almost completely in appearance, everyone recognized him as the same? Isn't that like, a huge..error or something? I mean, what's the word.. 12:58 Ametrineskies (-w- 12:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (Hai owo 12:59 Ametrineskies (Coming in the rp whether you like it or not (|D 12:59 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:*gmod like neck extend towards menami* 12:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..*Loos at Nylus* 12:59 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:MAH PARENTS ARE DEAD. 12:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...*e-e zoom in* 12:59 Invader Jib (Not really a RP, just a..thing..) 12:59 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:I thought your father di- 12:59 Ametrineskies (Its a rp. 12:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (..Its still technically a rando rp 12:59 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:MY FATHER"S DEAD 12:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (With no logic 12:59 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:SHADDUP 1:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*appears next to Menami*.. Soo.. What's goin on? >w> Zik: S'been a while.. 1:00 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Silence jibmonkey! This is my disguise! 1:00 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...zikhelpme *Cling* 1:00 Invader Jib Jib: .. 1:00 Ametrineskies (//Casual arrival into the depths of madness 1:00 Invader Jib Jib: What did you just call me? @Lurk 1:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..? What's going on? 1:00 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..... Everything 1:00 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Menami knows this disguise. Because she knew Zeerk. And Zeerk had this disguise. ASnd she knows about the disguise that is Zeerk's. 1:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....Yep 1:01 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:Hello Ziky. 1:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Don't call me Zikky >.> 1:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...*THROWS AN AXE AT N. LURK* 1:01 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:Had som funneh buisness in Menami's trousers? hmmmm 1:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ..._.? 1:01 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Wat 1:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: DIEDIE-- Menami: D< 1:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ...No? Zik: ..I cant even do that :U 1:01 Invader Jib Jib:..*Punches Lurk in the face* AND THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A MONKEY 1:01 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus: *appears behind Zik* 1:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*antennae twitch* 1:01 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:MY FATHEr"S DEAD 1:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...hHHHHHHH 1:02 Ametrineskies Zik: *turns around, grabbing his lightning sword, swinging it toward Nylus* 1:02 Mysteriousjillguy *NYlus derp runs across the land* 1:02 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Dont ask where I got it, it's a long story. 1:02 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:EHHHH *pawnched* 1:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...what is that 1:02 Mysteriousjillguy Terrz:Guud. I dun't wanna hear it. 1:02 Invader Jib Jib: Nobody asked or was going to ask. 1:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....Is tha another energy sword-- Menami: shut up jib 1:03 Ametrineskies Zik: I dont like you either :U *looks at Jib* 1:03 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Geez you're kind of a glitch PAK Terrz. 1:03 Invader Jib Jib: It's not like swords are weird or something. 1:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... :I 1:03 Mysteriousjillguy Terrz:Whatd u say little seven soon to be 911? Sevn:..Nevermind 1:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .....*Stares at Terrz* 1:03 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Hmmf 1:04 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I'm beginning to like this irken. Terrz randomly phases into the ground with no explination whatsoever* 1:04 Ametrineskies Zik: ..So where am I 1:04 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:HMPPLGHHTGHH *turns into a clay model Lurk* *Lurk is clayanimation* 1:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..I dont evn kn-- Menami: ... 1:05 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Why do I look so wrinkly. 1:05 Ametrineskies Zik: ....I cant. 1:05 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:YOU LOOK EVEN MORE LIKE A PORCUPINE 1:05 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Heh! 1:05 Invader Jib Jib: ..a what 1:05 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I"M A HEDGEHOG! WAIT...NO>...AN IRKEN! I"M NOT A PORCUPINE! 1:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..*lul* 1:06 Ametrineskies Zik: ...ufufufufufu owo 1:06 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...I wouldn't be surprised if your hair was a sentient porcupine. :D 1:06 Invader Jib Jib: ...Nope, you're a human wannabe @Lurk 1:06 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:Did you put needles in your disguise on accident? Seriously,your hair,it's like razorblades! Lurk:No it's not! I'll show you! 1:07 Ametrineskies Zik: *pokes Lurk's hair with the sword* 1:07 Invader Jib Irken: Um..what the heck is "hair"? 1:07 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk rubs his hair on Menami* Lurk:See?! *blood drips off his head* 1:07 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....AOW IT HURTS-- 1:07 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*SMACKS Lurk in the face with the side of his weapon* 1:07 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: D'X 1:07 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Oh wait.. Lurk:I can still prove it! 1:07 Ametrineskies (..Dont ignore that o.o 1:08 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts his hand on his head* Lurk:See? Nothin wro- GAHGGHHh *Lurk's hand slices in half* 1:08 Invader Jib Jib: ...Stop pretending you weren't smacked in the face 1:08 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:GRGNGHRGGH 1:08 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*continues hitting him on the head* 1:08 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk: :I *flys into Jib randomly by the blow* Darrz:ZIKKY! HOW YA DOIN? 1:08 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...._. 1:09 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*slowly stares at Darrz* 1:09 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I"VE HEARD OF YOU BEFORE 1:09 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Don't call me Zikky. 1:09 Invader Jib Jib: ..DSJFIEJRFJIE GETITOFF 1:09 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....o_o;;;; 1:09 Mysteriousjillguy DARRZ:HOW DO U DO UR POWERS 1:09 Invader Jib Jib: *Pushes Lurk away* 1:09 YourFavoriteFangirl ("HERE'S ZIKKKYYY" 1:09 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*shoots a barrage of bullets to Darrz* 1:09 Mysteriousjillguy *sudenly Lurky appears* 1:09 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... DONT KILL HIM ZIK-- D: 1:09 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's ignorance protects him* 1:09 Ametrineskies (^How 1:10 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Duhhhhh. What are those things. 1:10 YourFavoriteFangirl (..this isnt a serious rp, mistyXD 1:10 Ametrineskies (..Im still- 1:10 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*picks up a bullet and swallows one* 1:10 Ametrineskies (TT_TT 1:10 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:ITS CANDY RIGHT? 1:10 YourFavoriteFangirl (..Then ask him o.o 1:10 Ametrineskies (I still follow rules even in serious rps ono (*nonserious (dfhjgf 1:10 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... HOW DID YOU-- 1:10 Ametrineskies Zik: ...How do. 1:10 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:No. And sorry,you'll suffer weeks of constipation because of what you did. Darrz:*tear* 1:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ......can irkens even 1:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ...No? 1:11 Invader Jib Jib: Nope. 1:11 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Oh wait. 1:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...ARE WE THE ONLY SANE ONES HERE? *Looks at Jib and Zik* 1:11 Invader Jib Jib: ...Yup 1:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Well uh.. Maybe 1:11 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Sorry. I meant painful vomiting and your intestines are gonna explode. Darrz:..............OKAY! :P 1:12 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...darrz Menami: ...how did you even become an elite dude ._.;;;; 1:12 Ametrineskies Zik: ..I didnt even train to be an elite and yet.. 1:12 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Well,ya see. Darrz:I suddenly got an A+ despite months of ------F's 1:12 Invader Jib Jib: ... 1:13 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....What 1:13 Invader Jib Jib: WE DON'T GO TO "SCHOOL", DARRZ 1:13 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:It's werid actually- *Darrz vomits all over JIb* 1:13 Invader Jib Jib: GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. WE DON- 1:13 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz"HGFAUGGHFH 1:13 Invader Jib Jib: RIJRJGRIOJGJIOJGOIRJOGOJREOIWKW 1:13 Ametrineskies Zik: ....hdfjgklfds 1:13 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...ew 1:13 Ametrineskies Zik: ..I've seen worse 1:14 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurky: MAYBE THE VOMIT CAN MAKE LURK"S HAIR SEEM LIKE SOFT THUMBTACKS! HUH LURK?! Lurk:TAT"S IT *Lurk and Nl lurk fight like a pack of feral cats* 1:14 Ametrineskies Zik: ...This place doesn't make sense.. But neither does my own house, so ene 1:15 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .....BEAT HIM UP LURK HE VIOLATED ME 1:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:Oh no no no Zik. 1:15 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ._.;;; Menami: ... *Looks at Lurky slowly* 1:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:You haven't seen Nark's fanfictions...have you? 1:15 Ametrineskies Zik: ...I dont want to know? 1:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky: I did som time travel n crap. 1:15 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..Who's "Nark" 1:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:*hands Nark's "fanart" 1:15 Ametrineskies Zik: *stabs it all* fhjgklhg 1:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:*gives fanart to Menami* 1:16 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...... WHAT THE-- 1:16 Invader Jib Jib: ...Why do you even exist? @lurky 1:16 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...THIS IS PO-- *Throws it at* 1:16 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:Well 1:17 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*pets Menami* o.o Yeh it is 1:17 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky: I come from an eternal nightmare. THe flames of GIBBLETS 1:18 Invader Jib Jib: ..Sounds stupid. 1:18 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:GIBBLETS TRIGGER 1:18 Ametrineskies Zik: Triggers? >:U 1:18 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami:.... 1:18 Ametrineskies Zik: *puts on Kankri horns* :I (Yes I just 1:19 Invader Jib Jib: ...I don't know what your referencing 1:19 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky: Heheh just joking. Actually I'm a genocidal serial killer doll from a world of ghosts. Lurky:YOUR NUMBERS CAME UP,SO I CAME HERE. 1:20 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Looks at the horns* 1:20 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*takes them off*.. *makes a messed up rainbow* homestuck (XDD 1:20 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..... is homestuck that one webcomic you wanted me to see LIRLIR has joined the chat. 1:20 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Never can you comprehend the LOGICS- 1:20 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:WAITAMINTUTE 1:20 LIRLIR (aaarrgh the coughing hurrrts) 1:20 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:CHILD'S PLAY? AREN"T YOU LIKE THAT CHU- 1:20 Ametrineskies Zik: *jumps onto Menami's shoulders* BECAUSE ITS ALL IN THE MIND- yeah im done 1:21 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:DO NOT SPEAK OF MY DISTANT COUSIN. 1:21 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...._. 1:21 Mysteriousjillguy *Another doll appears* 1:21 Ametrineskies Zik: I dont like dolls. 1:21 Invader Jib Jib: ...I stopped going on the internet after I saw "Irkenempire.wikia.com" 1:21 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... so yesno? :I 1:21 Mysteriousjillguy Doll2:Sorry,his cousin stole his girl. *pats lurky* 1:22 Ametrineskies Zik: Yes- *jumps off, smiles at Menami* 1:22 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:HE GOT HER WITH THE BEST MILKSHAKES IN HIS YARD! Lurky:DARN RIGHT,THEY WERE BETTER THEN MINE. *Lurky sobs* Darrz:Oh.... 1:23 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... o_o;;;\ 1:23 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Im sorry about your loss :U 1:24 Invader Jib Jib: ..Explain to me how YOU'RE EVEN ALIVE @lurky 1:24 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:My girl! We drove a car into a bridge! WE DIDN"T CARE. WE LOVED IT Lurky: WE CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL- 1:24 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*STABS* 1:24 LIRLIR *Xisenin's voice comes from the shadows* I'm not really fond of dolls either. As patients, they're wonderful! But they're not good at eating things.. 1:25 Mysteriousjillguy *NYlus appears as a spindash,running into Lurky* Nylus:DINNER SEASONING. *jumps toward Xi* Nylus:MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. 1:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: Nope. Over here! *waves* 1:25 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:Den whats this I'm on? 1:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: Cheeese. *derps* 1:25 Mysteriousjillguy *It's a giant dragon thingy* *Dragon maims NYlus* Nylus screams in pain* 1:26 Invader Jib Jib: ...Dragons are cliche 1:26 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...... 1:26 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Dragons live on Ooo! Darrz:Whysitcalled Ooo? Huh? 1:27 LIRLIR Xisenin: Dragons are overrated! I thought that was a giant cheese loaf. 1:27 Invader Jib Jib: .... 1:27 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Why not "Aaa"? Or eee? OR HOW ABOUT HAHAAA? 1:27 Ametrineskies Zik: :U *pimpslaps Darrz* 1:27 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Why don't we rename Charles Nickeson when we conquer it? *slow mo pimpslap to Darrz* 1:27 Invader Jib Jib: ....."We" 1:27 LIRLIR Xisenin: Because that name's stupid. 1:27 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....*Lul* 1:27 Mysteriousjillguy *FATALITY* 1:28 LIRLIR Xisenin: That name is just the worst. 1:28 Mysteriousjillguy *N.Lurk flys into Xi* 1:28 Ametrineskies Zik: ouo 1:28 LIRLIR Xisenin: HI! :D 1:28 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:TAKE THAT YOU FAKER! N.Lurk:Faker? You're the only faker here! 1:28 LIRLIR Xisenin: ....... 1:28 Mysteriousjillguy n.Lurk:PORCUPINE. SHADDUP 1:29 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....*Throws knives at N. Lurk* 1:29 Mysteriousjillguy Terrz:Be quiet everyone or I'll force you to watch Earth's newest televison shows! 1:29 Ametrineskies Zik: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1:29 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Like what? 1:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: HAHAHAAHAH THEYRE SO STUPID Xisenin: I want to kill them all! 1:29 Mysteriousjillguy *Terrz shows a poster of Hooney boo boo* 1:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: Don't let me watch the live shows! AHAH 1:29 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:GAGGHHHHH! IT"S HORRRIBLE! Terrz:NOT JUST LIVE SHOWS,MY FRIEND. 1:30 Ametrineskies Zik: *shoots the poster with lightning from the sword* T_T Zik: NEVER 1:30 Mysteriousjillguy Terrz:*SPONGEBOB SPINOFF* 1:30 Ametrineskies Zik: *dies* 1:30 LIRLIR Xisenin: *stands up* 1:30 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:GAUGHHHHH! IT"S HORRIBLE! 1:30 Ametrineskies Zik: //he ded 1:30 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... e-e 1:30 Mysteriousjillguy Terrz:THe tallest had more...well..negative reactions. 1:31 LIRLIR Xisenin: YOU CALL THAT CHEESE?! *points to the TV* THIS IS CHEEESSEEE *shoves a ton of cheese into the TV and it explodes* 1:31 Ametrineskies Zik: *sits up, anime eyesparkle* Did they kill themselves? 1:31 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... Ever notice that the grey Lurk over there seems to always dodge my attacks Menami: ..>_> 1:31 Mysteriousjillguy *flashback* Purple:I'm going to throw up. 1:31 Invader Jib Jib: The Lurks don't interact with anyone else when they're doing this, so you can just ignore them 1:31 Mysteriousjillguy *Earth gets put on "NEEDTODESTROYSOON" list* N.Lurk:MY FACE! N.Lurk:*knives stuck in face* N.Lurk:MY HORRIBLE FACE! 1:32 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..|D 1:32 LIRLIR Xisenin: Delayed reaction much?? *smiles at N.Lurk* 1:32 Mysteriousjillguy Lurl teleports here* Lurl:HAYYY EVERYBODEH! IT"S BAD FAN CHARACTER TIMMMEE! Lurk:*resisting urge to smile* *jaw cracks and breaks* 1:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: WHO THA HECK ARE YOU?! 1:33 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Dead. *vaporizes Lurl with lazer gun* Lurk:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *covers mouth* 1:33 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....WHAT WAS THAT THING 1:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: HEAAHHAAHHAHA AHAHAHAH nom nom nom *munches on bread* 1:33 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*spits out bits of broken teeth* 1:34 Ametrineskies Zik: ...i cant~ 1:34 Invader Jib Jib:...WE SHOULD MAKE SOME KIND OF SHIELD TO PREVENT THE DIMENSIONAL VORTEXES FROM OPENING SO WE DON'T GET ANY MORE LURKS ASAP 1:34 Mysteriousjillguy N.Lurk:He sees her...in his...dreaaaamssss. *rips out knives* 1:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... JIB 1:34 LIRLIR Xisenin: Why do that when we can just.. KILL THEM ALL?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 1:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..THAT WASNT LURK THAT LOOKED LIKE A... Menami: ...mary sue. 1:34 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Twas a Lurl- 1:35 Invader Jib Jib:..SAME THING 1:35 LIRLIR Xisenin: *derps* 1:35 Mysteriousjillguy Sev:Jib. MY dear boy. IT's not that easy. You'd have to cut off ALL alternate universe travel. Oh and if we're not lucky it'd destroy the universe...or leave us.."dimension locked". Sevn:You think the hedgehog boy would know this. Lurk:I"VE DONE RESEARCH! 1:36 LIRLIR Xisenin: HENCE, WE JUST KILL THEM ALL! HASHAHAHFHAHFA AHAHAH *laughs maniacally* 1:36 Invader Jib Jib: He doesn't because he doesn't know anything 1:36 Mysteriousjillguy *flashback* *Lurk playing a video game* Lurk:MGHHGFGGHH Game:Game over,you stink. 1:36 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... ^^;; He's not THAT dumb, Jib. 1:36 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:CHEATING PIG!!! *throws controller* 1:37 Ametrineskies (That pilot ref 1:37 YourFavoriteFangirl (dat 1:37 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:MUST...HAVE..MORE...POWERRRRR! *presses button* *Computer stops lagging while on a chat forum* 1:37 LIRLIR Xisenin: ...... 1:37 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:AHAHAHA! *blue screen* LURK:BURRITOS! YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?!! *smears burrito paste all over screen* *flashback end* Lurk:wekll uhh Lurk:LOOK JIB! IT"S KNOX BEHIND YOU! 1:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: SAND IS OVERPOWEREEED *pours a bunch of buckets of sand onto Lurk, who starts to suffocate* 1:39 Mysteriousjillguy /LURK:IT LOOKS LIKE HE"S TRYING TO EXPOSE YOU AS AN IRKEN! 1:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: SAND SAND SAND IS OVERpowAHD 1:39 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*COUGH**ACK* 1:39 Invader Jib Jib: ...Don't joke about that D:< 1:39 LIRLIR XISENIN: HAHAHAHHFHAHAH SUFFOCATEEE 1:39 Mysteriousjillguy LURK:HELP! I CAN"T BREATHE! MY HAIR IS STUCK! IT"S CUTTING MEEE! 1:40 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Ufufufufufu! owo 1:40 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh fine. *yanks Lurk out of sand* Xisenin: Sand is overpoweeerred :D 1:40 Ametrineskies Zik: ..No, no, keep him in there! 1:40 Mysteriousjillguy *Xi's hand is deeply cut* 1:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...DON'T keep him in there. *SMacks ZIk* 1:40 LIRLIR Xisenin: *throws Lurk at Zik* 1:40 Ametrineskies Zik: GAHJSSKDSIUGDHSJSDIJS 1:40 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Wait....aren't we all out of disguise..? 1:40 Ametrineskies Zik: *runs away* NYUU 1:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..._.;;;; 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy *a giant crowd of Ooo inhabitants is surrounding everyone* 1:41 Ametrineskies Zik: Yeah so wha- ..Sup guize. *stands there* 1:41 LIRLIR Xisenin: Why do I gotz a cut?? 1:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...why are we on ooo-- D: 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy Inhabitants:ALIENS! QUICK CALL DA CANDY PRINCESS N STUFF 1:41 Invader Jib Jib: ...Since when ar- 1:41 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Since when were we? 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy *ALERT NOISE* 1:41 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*turns on disguise* Im not an alien. 1:41 LIRLIR Xisenin: AHHAHAH *grabs a candy person and eats him* 1:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...*Does the same* 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:>_> <_< *Lurk throws cube grenades at JIb's base,it explodes* 1:42 LIRLIR Xisenin: NOM NOM NOM NOM HAHAHAHA CANDY PEOPLES AHHAHAHA *grabs more and eats them, turns on disguise and keeps eating them* 1:42 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:HA HA! *random LSD portal* 1:42 YourFavoriteFangirl (..poor jib his base is always being destroyed XDD 1:42 Invader Jib Jib: ..AAAAAAAAH 1:42 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*looks at the candy people* 1:42 LIRLIR Xisenin: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM 1:42 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:HEY JIB! LOOK! I TOOK SOME PICTURES WITH THEM! 1:42 Invader Jib Jib: *Points at Lurk* THERE'S THE ALIEN. KILL HIM. 1:42 LIRLIR Xisenin: Guys, just eat them! 1:42 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....._.;;;;; 1:42 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*grabs a candy person, chewing on it* 1:43 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz hands a picture of Darrz waving at a horrified finn and jake* 1:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..Zik. 1:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: *fries a candy person with a laser gun and eats the remnants* 1:43 Invader Jib *ooo inhabitants pull Lurk out of the portal and beat him up* 1:43 Mysteriousjillguy LurkY:OOO AUGH GHEFGAGHJK OO 1:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....That's a person. You're eating a living being. ...Let that sink in. 1:43 Ametrineskies Zik: ...It's candy :3 Zik: *continues chewing* 1:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...It's alive, Zik 1:43 Mysteriousjillguy *flying vampire cow cyborgs flys out of the portal* 1:43 Ametrineskies Zik: So was bacon. 1:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: HAHAHAHAHAH CANDDYYYYY *fries a dozen more* 1:43 Mysteriousjillguy Candy child:Pwease mister. Stahp eating me. 1:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: BURN THEMMMM 1:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..dont mention bcon here 1:44 Mysteriousjillguy *Candy child tears* 1:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: please 1:44 LIRLIR Xisenin: NOOOOO *eats child* Xisenin: AHAHAAHAHAHahaHA 1:44 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:..Wow Xi,you're sick. *Darrz noms on a chocolate person* 1:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .....o~o 1:44 LIRLIR Xisenin: YUUP 1:44 Ametrineskies Zik: ...>.> Still, these are candy.. And candy is good. They just happen to speak! 1:44 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh wait. Hang on a sec. *throws up* BLAAARRRGH 1:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..... If you're a hero, then stop murdering 1:44 Mysteriousjillguy Candy person:Please,I have a wife,and kids,and a toilet. 1:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: :I 1:44 Ametrineskies Zik: *grabs an icecream person*.. This aint murder :u 1:45 Mysteriousjillguy Icecream:NOOO! I"M PREGGIES! 1:45 Ametrineskies Zik: *throws* D: 1:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Grabs Zik's head* 1:45 LIRLIR Xisenin: THEY WANT TO BE EATEN! FULFILL THEIR DREAMS 1:45 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Wait. Where's that human and the dog? 1:45 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*stares at* Dant tuch my heds- 1:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .-. *Squeeze* 1:45 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Sdfuijfdklsdfghjhsd 1:45 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Oh wait. I remember. 1:45 Ametrineskies Zik: *kicks* STAP 1:45 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:I knocked them out and gave them to a nice skeleton guy. 1:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: >.o *Let go* 1:46 LIRLIR Xisenin: HAMA DAMMA FLOOGIIEEE *grabs more and eats them* 1:46 Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a skull shaped mushroom cloud explodes in the candy kingdom* *Zombies appear* 1:46 Ametrineskies Zik: *not processing thatXD*.. *out of panic, he grabs her arm and flips her over* 1:46 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:YOU IDIOT! HE JUST DETONATED A BOMB MADE OF...MAGIC AND..STUFF! 1:46 LIRLIR Xisenin: ZURMBIES AHAHAHAHA KILL THEM WIITH FIIIIREEE *zaps a bunch of zombies *HAHAHAHA 1:46 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....WAAAAAH-- Menami: *SPOOCHKICK* D< 1:47 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:WE"LL BE TURNED INTO ....THINGS LIKE THAT! *points to a two headed candy guy* 1:47 Ametrineskies Zik: Sghdf- ..*aims sword to* 1:47 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:WE"RE GONNA DIE! 1:47 LIRLIR Xisenin: NUR. JUST KILLEM 1:47 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:WAIT..NOOOO! MY SCIENCE! 1:47 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... Can we just kill them?! e-e 1:47 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:I WAS GONNA TURN THIS PLANET INTO AN EXPERIMENTAL PLANET! 1:47 Invader Jib Jib: ........THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED BE PRANCING AROUND MY ASSIGNED PLANET @Sevn 1:47 LIRLIR Xisenin: KILL THEMMM!!! *takes out a flamethrower and starts burning a lot of them* 1:48 Ametrineskies Zik: ....So apparently if I kill ZOMBIE candy people.. I can get away with it 1:48 Mysteriousjillguy SEVN:MY SCUENCCEEEE! IT"S OVER! RETREAT! HUAHUHAHUAHA! *Sevn grabs Terrz and runs into her spittle runner* *it takes off* 1:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...Because they're already dead. 1:48 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Wait.. 1:48 LIRLIR Xisenin: AHAHAAHHAHAHFHEAHHAFHAFEUHGHEUGHAUHHAHGGHUSGHN *burns more* 1:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Takes out energy sword* 1:48 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*kicks* Im going to find a live one >n> 1:48 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks at his fingers* 1:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *HITS him with the nonsharp edge* 1:48 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:If there's a genderbent world..that Kurl..then.. 1:48 Invader Jib Candy person: SHUT UP *Candy people still beathing up Lurk* 1:49 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's hair suddenly softens* 1:49 Ametrineskies Zik: *hisses at* .. 1:49 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk: Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea. 1:49 Ametrineskies (...^YES (I C WHAT U DID (I LIKE YOU A BIT MORE 1:49 YourFavoriteFangirl (...XDDDDDD 1:49 Ametrineskies (Miz its a Homestuck reference -w- 1:49 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:BWAAHHH *suddenly blasts the candy people out of the way with impossible strength* 1:50 YourFavoriteFangirl (I was guessing so (:3 1:50 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:AHAAAA! CHOW CHING DA WINGGG! *karate noises* *Lurky blasts candy people with a plasma cannon* Lurk* 1:50 Invader Jib Rpper: GODMODDER *Punches Lurk with giant hand through the fourth wall* 1:50 Ametrineskies Zik: ..So if I kill someone that was once a perfectly innocent person, but is undead, I get to kill them? 1:50 LIRLIR Xisenin: *rofls at Lurk* 1:50 Ametrineskies Zik: I see your logic 1:51 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:HOOOO WAH! *smashes the person* 1:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... 1:51 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:HEEEWAH! *fires a giant plasma ball at the kingdom* Nylus:*at the kingdom* 1:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... You know I'm a nice person. :I But I'm not feeling myself today. 1:51 Mysteriousjillguy Lich:So....your parents are dead? Nylus:YES. Lich:How about you get revenge. 1:51 LIRLIR Xisenin: ZOMBIE DOMINOES *tips over a zombie and it causes a chain reaction. they all fall over* 1:51 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:MY parents are dead. Lich:.....You know what,I'm just going to mutate you now. *throws Nylus into a pit of mutagenic goo* 1:52 Invader Jib Jib: ....STOP OVERCROSSING CROSSOVERS TOEFOKREOKFKOWEFKOWKEOD 1:52 Mysteriousjillguy *Nylus crawls out as a horrific undead hedgehog made of rotten chocolate* 1:53 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Heh.. Well, Im never exactly myself either. *shoots bullets at the zombies* 1:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: AH NEED A DIAMOND SWORD *takes out a diamond sword and starts slashing at the zombies* 1:53 Mysteriousjillguy Nylus:DERRRRGGG I"M GONNA MAKE U ALL WATCH MILEY CIRUS...BRGLGGHH *Plasma ball flies at the kingdom* 1:53 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Runs over and beats Nylus with the sword* OH NAW-- 1:53 Mysteriousjillguy Lich: Goda- 1:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: EHAHFLAFHAL *slashes at zombie* 1:53 Mysteriousjillguy *Kingdom vaporizes* *Lurk continuously fires more plasma ball in a rage induced trigger happy rampage* plasma balls* Lurk:HEHEHEHEHE *rapid fire* 1:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Senseless firing.. 1:54 Invader Jib Jib: *Rips plasma cannon out of hands* You can have this back when you decide to behave. 1:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Sounds good to me.. :3 1:54 Mysteriousjillguy *Cannon suddenly explodes* 1:54 LIRLIR Xisenin DAHDADLAD 1:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...._. 1:54 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:DGUGH *pushed back* *Hair is burnt* 1:55 Invader Jib Jib:.....STOP GODMODDERING 1:55 Ametrineskies Zik: HHNNGH JIB STOP BREAKING FOURTH WALL 1:55 Invader Jib Jib: no 1:55 Ametrineskies Zik: *ultimate pimpslap* yis 1:55 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:YES! I DID IT! NOW KURL AND ORIAM MUST"VE BEEN DOING THIS IN THE GENDERBENT WORLD! FIONNA IS SAv- 1:55 Ametrineskies Zik: *stabs Lurk* 1:55 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks around,seeing the carnage* 1:55 LIRLIR hahgahga 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*coughs up blood from the stab* 1:56 Ametrineskies Zik: *runs* 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:.....:I 1:56 Ametrineskies Zik: yyeeeeeeeeeeeeee 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets into a fetal position* 1:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... 1:56 Invader Jib Jib: *Throws old book titled "Fionna and Cake" into a fire* 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:...GENDERBENT......GENDERBENT....GENDERBENT... 1:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Walks over and pets Lurk* ...Shoosh. 1:56 Invader Jib Jib: HAHAHHA IT'S GONE NOW 1:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Shooosh. 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:GENDERBENT...GENDERBENT.. 1:57 Ametrineskies Zik: You dont even read Homestuck >:? 1:57 LIRLIR Xisenin: *is standing on a mountain of dead zombies holding a diamond sword* YAYYY! *faints and rolls down the mountain* 1:57 Invader Jib Jib: Nobody reads that. 1:57 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... You've been forcing me to read it :I 1:57 Ametrineskies Zik: I barely mention it 1:57 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:B-but...Menamyy..I don't wanna wear the green blanket. 1:57 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: You do alot now-- .... ^^;;; Lurk. 1:57 Ametrineskies Zik: *sits on Lurk* 1:57 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I w-want my sippy cup. Five more mintutes Menamiiii Darrz:NOOO! 1:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....*Sigh* 1:58 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:YOU FOOLS! YOU RUINED JIB"S MISSION! Darrz:*runs to JIb* 1:58 Ametrineskies Zik: Technically we made it better-er :U 1:58 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:JIb! My tutor! I have failed you! 1:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Passes Lurk a donut* I eat when I'm upset. Have some comfort food. 1:58 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Zim hoards tons of comfort food :u Zik: If we touch it we're thrown out of the house :u 1:59 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:The amarda can't conquer a planet infected with mutgenic madness! 1:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Literately. :U 1:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...THat's stupid. Menmi: o_o 1:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ..We're allowed to come back in but he's just.. NINJA 1:59 Invader Jib Jib: ...Who's "Zim" 1:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ..LONG STORY YOU SHISH Zik: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEIIIIISISHSSHS 1:59 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*noms on donut* *makes crying baby noises* 1:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ....His other dimensional older brother Menami: :U 1:59 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:DUHHHH. He almost destroyed the empire? REmember? Darrz:Zim? THe moron? THe one who messed up the control brains? 2:00 Invader Jib Jib: *Making "he's crazy" gestures toward Lurk* Oh. THAT..that's old news 2:00 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:*goo lANDS ON LURKY* 2:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..I should show you my dimension sometime, Menami.. He's alot different than what he was then :u 2:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: *snores* 2:00 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky mutates into a giant three headed bear* 2:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... I don't really travel to other dimensions much... sure. o: 2:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*aims sword to Lurky* 2:01 Mysteriousjillguy Lurky:ONLY YOU CAN STOP NUKES! *runs away on a horrible rampage* 2:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Lemme defeat this first. 2:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .....You sure he isn't selfish? :I-- ..*Looks at Lurky* Menami: ..GHH-- 2:01 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurky grows ten times his size* *He runs away to destroy other kingdoms* *godzilla stock roar* 2:01 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Wasting mana on that would be stupid though.. Nah. *grabs a bag of chips* 2:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... 2:02 Invader Jib Jib:..What's "Mana" Zik: DO NOT QUESTION ME 2:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... uwu You're my idiot. *Hugs Zik* 2:02 Ametrineskies Zik: Ahsdjkgg *throws a chip at* Zik: *at Jib Zik: ...Eym not an idiot- 2:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...*Looks at Jib* ..... Being you're psychic, you should know what mana is 2:02 Invader Jib Jib: Oooh she called u an idiot :U 2:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: :U 2:03 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Mario..Mario..Mario..I dun't wanna do anymore pushups. mlprggh. *shivers* 2:03 Invader Jib Jib: I'm a what? 2:03 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Hey..shouldn't we leave this planet before we're affected by the fallout- 2:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...-_-;; 2:03 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz turns into a monster made of grass* 2:03 Ametrineskies Zik: Sure *grabs Menami and jumps into a portal* 2:03 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:GHHOGLOIUGHH. I NEED FERTLIZER 2:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. hHHH- Menami: *Grabs Lurk with* 2:04 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz vomits bugs all over Jib* 2:04 Ametrineskies Zik: DONT BRING HIM WITH US- 2:04 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: I DO WHAT I WANT D< 2:04 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz: *vomits a giant pile of grass eating bugs all over Jib* 2:04 Invader Jib Jib:WELL THANKS ALOT PEOPLE *Grumbles and walks back to destroyed base* 2:04 Ametrineskies Zik: Im not taking that thing to my dimension. *opens portal on top of Jib* Heh! Zik: *jumps onto his head* uwu 2:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Drops Lurk and falls over* ._.! 2:05 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:NOOO! LEAVE THE NASTY WASTY BIG BAD JIBBER HERE! Lurk:*sobs* 2:05 Invader Jib Jib:...HEY 2:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: *dreams of punching a log* 2:05 Invader Jib (Gtg 2:05 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hugs his doll* His head smells like taquitos. ( NUUU 2:05 Ametrineskies (myu Invader Jib has left the chat. 2:06 Mysteriousjillguy ( gghhggbghh we didsn't start a serious rp ghgjhnmg 2:06 LIRLIR :/ 2:06 Ametrineskies (..This is as serious as it gets here anyway 2:06 YourFavoriteFangirl (..THis was fun tho :u 2:06 LIRLIR Yuurp 2:06 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurky mutates into the size of the planet* *It explodes* LIRLIR has left the chat. 2:06 Mysteriousjillguy *AND NOT A JIB WAS GIVEN THAT DAY. NO ONE SURVIVED. THE END* 2:07 YourFavoriteFangirl (...*slow clap* 2:07 Ametrineskies *clapplz* 2:07 Mysteriousjillguy ( Darrz:*sniff* *rabid clap* ( *instant emmy award* 2:07 Ametrineskies yis. *throws billions of emmy awards* 2:07 Mysteriousjillguy ( Well that was alot of foreshadowing 2:07 YourFavoriteFangirl :D :D (brb XD 2:08 Mysteriousjillguy ( ...possible future rps. huehuehue http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Hideously_Idiotic_Heist Zathar:Looks kind of neat. Zathar:Hey N.Lurk,you mind if I keep it? N.Lurk:It looks like a horrible mirror forged in the depths of a smelly pork filled hell,but go ahead. Zathar:KOOL Isosceles:This is just business. Isosceles:I can help you guys. Zathar:NO WAY! You're crazy and smell like jewelry. Isosceles:NO! Please..I..I WISH TO HELP YOU FILTHY MUGGOTS. N.Lurk:Muggots? What does that even mean- Tilex: They're like uhh mutated worms N.Lurk:Hmm...DEAL. Zathar:Wait but he might be suspi- N.Lurk:SHUT UP ZATHAR! *Pushes him away* Category:Blog posts